Talk:Hohō
Why? Why is this list incomplete? I'll put the names of those who are not here, which I will be referring from their very own pages. Just make the necessary changes if I will make any mistakes. --Agate genbu 11:53, 20 April 2009 (UTC) :Resolved Hohō vs. Shunpo I'm really tempted to change Hohō to Shunpo everytime I see it in an article. Literally no one calls it Hohō. The specific technique used literally every time is Shunpo. It would be like calling every bakudo and hado spell "Kidō", without saying what spell it was. CorpusDei 04:19, 25 June 2009 (UTC) :Resolved Ichigo's Ranking Bankai Ichigo is faster than Bankai Byakuya, so how can Byakuya be considered a master at Hohō? Either Ichigo and Byakuya are both masters, or they're both Experts. I'd say they're both masters, but what do I know? CorpusDei 04:23, 25 June 2009 (UTC) Ichigo isn't even on the list anywhere. I'd say he should be up there with the "masters", especially with his bankai/hollow mask (although he's fast without those as well. He also subconsciously stood on air when he was fighting Inoue's brother Sora/Acidwire. I moved Hanatarou up from no skill to...practitioner, I do believe, since he can use shunpo, as seen when he and Byakuya are traveling to Hueco Mundo. It's just that he's slow. The point is being missed without Bankai Ichigo is just an expert. Not only that even with bankai he is not knowledgeable in the various techniques of Shunpo as Byakuya is. This entire listing is based on what they are at basic levels and what skills they actually have. Not according to how fast they get in bankai. Also Hantaroru has stated he is no good a shunpo, and he in fact runs everywhere cause he can't even keep up with Shunpo users.Salubri 04:37, 25 June 2009 (UTC) :Resolved Does slow = no skill Alright, point taken on Ichigo. However, even though Hanatarou is slow, he can still use it, unlike Yachiru and Kenpachi (except for the 1st movie). Perhaps the text under the "No Skill" section should be changed to include something along the lines of "...possess little to no skill..." --Watchmaker163 04:42, 25 June 2009 (UTC) Lets put it to rest Chapter 300 page 3 Hantarou actually says he doesn't know shunpo. Salubri 04:47, 25 June 2009 (UTC) Meh, alright. The translation I read was different, and I thought he was using shunpo. Watchmaker163 05:29, 25 June 2009 (UTC) :Resolved Yachiru I thought Yachiru could use shunpo. She's extremely fast isn't she? Tinni 13:32, 16 August 2009 (UTC) Actually if you notice she never is shown using it, at most she is really fast like zaraki but not as fast to use shunpo.Salubri 15:07, 16 August 2009 (UTC) I thought she did use shunpo to stand on Ichigo's shoulder when they first met (http://www.mangatoshokan.com/read/bleach/1/104/5) but she could have just jumped. She did run to Rukia's execution and didn't shunpo. So I guess at this stage it's probably safest to say neither she nor Kenpachi can shunpo (although as pointed out Kenpachi did use shunpo in the movie). We'll just have to wait to see her do some actual fighting before it's confirmed whether or not she can shunpo. Tinni 04:11, 17 August 2009 (UTC) :As for now there really is not much info on her fighting powers. Whether she can, or cannot use shunpo is still unknown. All we can say is she has never been seen using shunpo. As we know the other three of the top four members of the Division (Zaraki, Ikkaku and Yumichika) use have a way of devilitate themselves, so when we see her fight or when someone actually says she can't do it then we'll know for sure. WhiteStrike 04:22, 17 August 2009 (UTC) :: I'd take yachiru out of the whole list since parcticly nothing is known of her abilities (accept that she can run like crazy) ,but it could be either or... so removing her now is not (in my opinion) a really bad thing! --Cyberflame 13:09, September 19, 2009 (UTC) Yachiru is seen to flash step onto Kenpachi's shoulders at the end of episode 98 of the anime, after she bows to the defeated Ichinose Gmanzap24 12:18, October 23, 2009 (UTC) Ok right now this has reached the point of ridiculous. Yachiru was clearly using Shunpo in the resent anime episode (245). Yes I am aware it's a filler episode but we aren't talking about a fancy new technique or anything. We are talking about a basic technique all shinigami are suppose to have. I saw that err on the side of caution in this case is to list her as being a Practitioners until we are explicitly told otherwise, like in the case of Hanataro - who came out and said he didn't know shunpo. Alternatively, drop her from the list because right now it's giving the impression that we know she can't do it and we don't. Indeed, all evidence of "official but not Kubo" sources says she can. Tinni 04:08, November 12, 2009 (UTC) Okay, I have taken Yachiru off the list of "people who haven't learnt shunpo" because frankly that's speculation as well, especially in light of the anime. The current anime arc might be filler but it is still an official enough source that we can't rightly leave Yachiru on the list any more. I propose that we not comment on Yachiru's hoho abilities at all until we see something in the Manga. That is the course of least error at the present point in time. Tinni 02:45, November 14, 2009 (UTC) I'm fine with that. I'd rather err on the side of caution than speculate needlessly. Twocents 03:41, November 14, 2009 (UTC) Kenpachi I was just curious if anyone noticed Zaraki using shunpo in ep199 while fighting Nnoitra, does this technically count, since the fight was in the manga and we can clearly see him doing it? AuronValentine 19:02, 17 August 2009 (UTC) Not sure that counts since it's not in the manga and i think it was mentioned there that he doesn't use most of the shinigami skills.--SalmanH 13:17, September 19, 2009 (UTC)